Fiends And Fiancés
by FierceOni
Summary: Link vs Morpha. All feedback is welcome.


Link lay on the ground lying up against a large gold door with a padlock in the middle held tightly secured by 4 large chains. Link lay with his back upright against the door with one leg straight out in front of him while the other leg was clutched in his hand as he attempted to stop bleeding from a large slash across his leg.  
Navi flew around him, concern etched into her tiny face as she heard Link muttering something. She found Links muttering fairly confusing as knew for a fact that he held no knowledge of healing spells but the look of concentration and the muttering suggested that is what he was doing. Landing on the Heroes shoulder, Navi couldn't help but laugh at what she heard the hero saying. He was not as she had originally assumed, casting a healing spell but instead swearing angrily at the trap that had damaged him in every language that he knew.  
'Stupid thing' Link muttered angrily. 'I mean really what is the point? It's just overkill. I'm as careful as I can be going throughout this MASSIVE gloomy dungeon, I'm confronted by the most horrific thing known to Hyrule'  
'That shade thing?' questioned Navi  
'No Ruto' replied Link 'but this. This is just ridiculous.' Navi chuckled to herself quietly as Link dabbed some red potion to the gash on his leg before downing the last of the bottle 'Red Potion, Surprisingly effective stuff' he said watching the skin on his leg close up as though never damaged. 'Still,' he said hauling himself up with Navis help 'hardly an imaginative name. It's a potion, and its red, what do we call it. Red Potion. Straight and to the point. Oh well'  
'Well what would you have called it?' Asked Navi settling down on Links shoulder  
'Pain away. No wait, Red Liquid. No I've got it, Red Healey stuff that is potion like and goes in a bottle. Doesn't the name just roll of the tongue?'  
'Like a Goron down Death Mountain' muttered Navi rolling her eyes. 'Anyway, back to more pressing matters. You ready for whatever's going to be in here?'  
'Honestly? No. After that shade, I'm worried about how powerful these things are getting. This could be a real pain in the arse to kill.'  
'Well look on the bright side, this is the third one and it shouldn't be able to drown you in that Zora Tunic'  
'Hehe remember the salesman for the Goron tunic, 'This will prevent you from getting too warm to do your general duties and will even enable you to walk briefly through lava, as well as preventing any burns to the flesh''  
'Yeah I remember that...'  
'Do you remember the 3rd degree burns I got fighting Volvagia?'  
'That was something else entirely. He was a super ancient dragon revived by the king of evil, he was bound to be strong.'  
'Aha and what do you think is going to be behind here? Super powerful water created by the King Of Evil, no doubt it could still drown me even with this 'breathe underwater' tunic I'm wearing. There is no way in HELL I'm going in any water in that room.'

As Link sank slowly to the bottom of the water in the next room, he wondered how many other things he may regret saying throughout the rest of his quest. The only perk seemed to be that while the water didn't seem natural, he was still able to breathe in it, kind of. It made all his movements more sluggish even than in normal water which was saying something. Quickly drawing his longshot he aimed at the wall tile and hauled himself out staring at the room which currently gave him a considerable problem. The Temple's Boss it seemed wasn't your standard monster with too many eyes and sharp pointy parts that hurt. It was instead a Nucleus that could control water with apparent ease. After having ran around the outside of the pool to see if he could see anything in the room of any note. He had decided to jump onto one of the central platforms. Only to ambushed by a tentacle of pure water. After having been lifted into the air and tossed around like a rag doll, link had decided to try and hookshot his way out of his problem and because his captor was just water, it had worked. Right up to the point where another tentacle of water had slammed into his chest knocking him deep into the water.

Now standing on the edge of the water. Link sent Navi to go and keep a lock on what Navi had called Morpha. So called as it had the ability to morph any water it touched into anything it pleased. Link back flipped to the edge of the room as a tentacle of water slammed down causing cracks to form on the edge. 'Ouch those things are powerful, if I get caught in one of those I'm in trouble' watching closely Link backed into a corner hoping it would provide enough distance that the tentacle would not be able to reach him. Fortunately he was right and allowed himself a small smirk as the tentacle writhed in anger just out of reach. The Nucleus itself then started to climb up the Tentacle in an attempt to increase the length of it.  
'Here's a thought' muttered Link 'You can control any water you touch, so what happens if you're out of the water?'  
Launching his hookshot straight into Morpha with a squelching sound, Link hauled the beast out of its tentacle watching with a certain amount of satisfaction as it lost all structure. Morpha landed with a bounce in front of Link as he swung in wide slash with the Master Sword catching the creature and causing it a considerable amount of pain, but also acting a bat and launching it out of his own reach and back into the water.  
'This could prove problematic' Link sighed going back to his corner. Another tentacle of water surged out of the pool aiming straight for him but was stopped by the lack of range. Rather than expose itself for another attack Morpha decided on a different tactic. The tentacles couldn't reach him and he couldn't reach the Hylian without exposing himself fully, so why not fight swords with swords. Sending a large amount of water and itself to the edge of the pool Morpha created a Hylian creature complete with watery blade to take on the Hylian in close Range combat. The tentacle that kept Link pinned vanished instantly as the creature appeared. Link put away his longshot and drew his sword and shield before dropping low into a defensive stance. If possible Morpha would have smirked and smashed down with his watery blade, Link raised his own in a counter strike but rather than deadlock the warriors sword as he had hoped, the water merely passed through the master sword reforming on the other side to smash Link straight into the wall with a large amount of damage. With a roar of rage Link leapt off the wall straight at Morpha sword primed for a thrust to pierce the water and go straight through the nucleus. Sensing danger Morpa dropped back into the pool making Link crash with a splash straight into the arms of the waiting tentacle. Throwing him out of the water the tentacle wrapped itself around the Hylians throat and began to tighten its grip. Thinking quickly Link grabbed the longshot and fired at the wall targets freeing himself from the tentacles grip. Gasping for air Link ran to the corner to stay out of range.  
'Well that worked' he muttered  
'In what possible way did that work?' replied Navi. 'Look out here comes Morpha's watery warrior. Remember that his blade can hit you with enough force to knock your body away, but that your Sword just passes through it.'  
'Thanks for the great advice; do you know anything that's actually going to help me?' Link replied dodging the swings of the blade intent of on separating his head from his shoulders. Backing up quickly dodging first to the left and then to the right, Link slashed low and sliced off the legs only to watch them almost instantly reform after being severed.  
'DINS FIRE' Link roared in an attempt to get some breathing room watching with a hint of satisfaction as the dome of fire disintegrated Morpha's watery body Link stabbed low and once again caught the nucleus with his blade but once again knocked it away from himself into the pool.  
'THAT worked' remarked Navi  
'Yeah it did, but I'm all out of magic, I can't do that again anytime soon' A howl of anger halted Navis reply as Morpha re-appeared on the edge of the pool forming a larger angrier looking version of the water sentinel to again engage in close range combat.  
'Link rather than slash at Morpha go for the stab. If you can impale him on the blade he won't be able to get away.'  
'Lets try this instead' Link growled drawing the longshot, firing straight at Morpha the chain blade launched straight through the air towards the core only to be batted away by Morpha's double headed war axe.  
'Ah. Plan A then' said Link drawing the Master Sword and running to engage the monster. Slashing low Link once again severed through the legs as Morpha's Axe sailed of his head. Turning the slash into a powerful Stab Link drove the blade forward through the monsters chest stabbing Morpha and forcing him from the watery warrior. Driving the sword down over onto the ground with Morpha still on the end of it, Morpha began to writhe around in pain before gradually getting smaller until with a bang it exploded up over knocking Link back. Morpha dove for the Water but it was already too late for him. The water in the room began to drain into Morpha's body causing it to grow vast before exploding with a splash.  
'Now THAT worked' said Link turning to Navi  
'Indeed it did, I do have a suggestion though'  
'And what is that'  
'That we get out of here and not go swimming for a while, I'm sick of water' Link Laughed as he sheathed the Master sword and dropped onto the floor of the room where a blue portal had appeared. Stepping into it Link found himself encased in the familiar crystalline shell just glad that he had managed to avoid seeing Ruto again.

Upon Materialising in the Chamber of Sages, Link was mildly surprised to find Ruto in front of him  
'Thank you for slaying the monster in the temple, for saving my people, and me I grant you my eternal love'  
Links eyebrows skyrocketed as Ruto moved forward for a kiss thinking quickly Link spread his hands wide in a surrendering gesture  
'Ruto, I'm afraid it would not be proper, you are the Sage of Water and I am the Hero of Time, Destiny is keeping us apart'  
'I was afraid of this my love, it appears that we must forsake the vows that we made to each other 7 years ago, in its place, I grant you this medallion as a symbol of the water spirits that will increase your strength, and the power of my love.'  
Link raised his head to the sky above him as Ruto summoned her power into the latest medallion. Feeling the power surge through his body, Link couldn't help but smile at the Zoran Princess who had begun frowning at him  
'So you're searching for Princess Zelda?'  
Link's mouth dropped as he started to back away slowly while Navi laughed quite audibly inside his cap. Ruto's face suddenly smiled and she started to laugh 'oh Link, you really can't keep anything from me' Narrowing her eyes, Ruto used her newly discovered power as the sage of water to track the princess. 'She's alive, I can tell that much, Alive and Safe. But I cannot locate her. It would appear that whatever spells she has used to hide herself from Ganondorf, also hide her from me'  
Link smiled at the news and thanked Ruto for the information  
'I'm glad that I could help Link' she replied 'but could you do me one favour? If you see Shiek, could you think him for me?'  
'Of course I can' Link began to feel his body lift up into the air 'I'll see you again'  
Ruto smiled as Link began to vanish back to the Hylian realm  
'Don't tell my father'

Standing on the shore of Lake Hylia, Sheik watched with a smile as the water level began to rise up to its usual level. 'The Monster in the Temple has been defeated and peace is returning to Hyrule. You did it Link'. Turning on the spot, Sheik watched as Link landed on the warp pad 'Did Ruto want to thank me?'  
'Yeah, but on the bright side, she didn't want to thank you the way she wanted to thank me'  
'I see. Perhaps it is a good thing that I cannot travel to the Sacred Realm.' Turning to regard the lake Sheik continued 'We must return peace to this land for her sake now as well'  
'We will return Hyrule to its Golden Age before i was sealed away. But for now, I'm planning on heading to Lon Lon Ranch to rest. I'm not sure how long i was inside that temple but the fight at the end alone was enough to drain my energy'  
'Of course Link. Rest and regain your energy. When you are ready, you have two more temples left. One within the House of the Dead, and one within the Goddess of the Sand' said Sheik stepping back gently.  
Link's long ears twitched as Sheik stepped back. Knowing that the mysterious Sheikah warrior was planning to disappear again, Link turned to grab him before it was possible, unfortunately he was too slow and the blinding flash and deafening crack served its purpose for when Link was able to see again, Sheik had vanished.  
'And there he goes again' muttered Link to Navi who had been snoozing in his cap. He's hiding something and I'm not sure what it is'  
'Are you sure we can trust him?' questioned Navi  
'He hasn't done anything to show us any harm yet. He is acting on our side. And he may be. But he is definitely hiding something' replied Link narrowing his eyes in thought. 'Anyway, right now we're going to head off to the Ranch and get some rest. It'll be good to see Malon again and we need to refill our supplies.


End file.
